Proving Ground
by EnigmaticPseudonym
Summary: Ron Stoppable: KIA. But he isn't really dead. He has no memory, his strength and martial arts skill are amplified by his MMP, and he is a nobody. The perfect super soldier...and the world needs one. But does Kim know he's still alive? NOTE: Some Language
1. Sacrifice

Author's Note:

This is a Ron-centric third-person story. Rate and Review!

"Every legend has a beginning…"

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Story line is mine!

* * *

Proving Ground- As Luck Would Have It

By EnigmaticPseudonym

Chapter 1—Sacrifice

Ron Stoppable pushed himself to run faster and faster. His Mystical Monkey Power created an intense, blue aura that lit the hallway brighter than the newly installed fluorescent lights. Adrenaline coursed through his body, helping to propel Middleton's star running back at top speed down the largest tunnel of the bunker.

Wade told him that the switch that locked the doors— the only defense that stood between the annihilation of San Francisco and its survival— was in the Main Control Room. Every tick of his watch reminded him about Dementor's device that slowly counted down to zero. Ron pushed all other thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the task at hand. Millions of lives were at stake; there was no room for error.

Ron skidded to a halt in front of a large steel door. His blinking Kim-unicator told him that he had reached his destination. A single kick from his MMP-strengthened body tossed the door off of its hinges. Ron quickly found the switch that triggered the bunker's locking mechanisms, lifted the safety cover, and pressed four buttons that represented each of the Central Safety Chamber's high-density steel doors. His actions were rewarded with "Locking Central Chamber" on the black-and-white LCD display and whirring noises that emanated from the largest doors in the underground complex. Ron about-faced and left the room in a dead run. He had one more task to accomplish.

"Wade, how much time do we have until this bomb detonates?" Kim Possible asked.

"Two minutes," replied the teenage African-American. Ron entered the room and gave Kim a thumbs-up.

"The doors are closing. Are you sure this chamber will contain the explosion?" Ron interjected. He looked over his shoulder and watched the heavy doors slowly roll into place.

"The bunker will take at least half of the force of the explosion, but being this close to San Francisco… The city will take a heavy beating."

Kim looked at the bomb which was now closing on one minute and thirty seconds. "There is no other way?"

The computer expert answered, "I ran every scenario that I can think of. This is the only plan that will keep San Francisco standing. Rufus hasn't even been able to reach the device's circuitry yet." Rufus popped out from behind the bomb and shook his head left and right, squeaking out a small "No go."

_There must be another way!_ Ron thought. _I MUST be able to do something!_ He glanced at his glowing hands. _Sensei has the force-field thing…_ He quickly looked at the red digits on the device and the closing doors. He had a small window, but knew what he had to do.

Ron reached for Kim's hands. "KP, you know how I said that I'll never leave you?" Her calm facial expression switched to distraught. "I may have to break that promise." He grabbed Kim by the waist and picked Rufus up off the floor. He dropped both of them outside the Central Chamber.

Kim rapidly wrapped her arms around his torso and held on tight. "NO! We can still get out of here! We can still make it!"

"I'm sorry Kim, but this is the only way to save San Fran. With my Mystical Monkey Power, I may be able to generate a shield that will take most of the force of the explosion."

She released him and held on tightly to her Kim-unicator. "Ron, I love you! I don't want you to go!"

"I know that KP, but this is something I have to do." He kneeled and began to pet a saddened naked mole rat. "Rufus, we've been together for a very long time. Dude, you are the best friend a person could ever want. Take care of Kim for me will you?"

Rufus hugged his hand, "Sniff Un-huh! Miss you."

"Wade, you will always rock. I'm gonna miss ya, playah."

Wade wiped a tear out of his eye, "Back at ya, Unstoppable."

Ron leaned over and kissed Kim with all of his heart. "KP, I love you. And don't you forget that."

Kim smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. "I know, Naco-boy, I know." The steel door was now only open for ten centimeters. Ron held her hand until the door firmly locked itself in place.

He turned around and slowly walked towards the bomb. Ron stepped over the device and activated a blue shield around him, completely surrounding the device he was straddling. Ron looked down at the device between his feet. "So this is how it all ends." The device began to blink red. Ron began to meditate on his shield.

"FIVE…" the device called out. Flashes of his life began to appear.

_Pictures of his parents and his sister._

"FOUR…"

_Middleton, Colorado._

"THREE…"

_Fighting super villains._

"TWO…"

_Rufus and Wade._

"ONE…"

Ron opened his eyes and whispered, "Kim…"

A blinding white light surrounded Ron as the device reached zero.

To Be Continued…


	2. Luck

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading this far! Please rate and review!

* * *

Proving Ground- As Luck Would Have It 

By EnigmaticPseudonym

Chapter 2- Luck

"… At six p.m. this evening, a bomb exploded within a two-mile radius of San Francisco. The location is Heaven's Gate, the United States' largest underground military bunker famous for developing state of the art weaponry. We bring you live video from the site…"

"…The clip you are seeing now is live from our news helicopter. The recent detonation resulted in the COMPLETE destruction of Heaven's Gate. Nothing, not a single structure, was spared…"

"…Paramedics report that civilians are scattered around the area. The bomb went off during the busiest day in San Francisco's tourist season. The number of casualties is unclear, but it could be in the hundreds…"

"…We have word that the US Army is on their way to secure the area and evacuate any wounded from Heaven's Gate. So far, the Army is still withholding any information regarding the incident…"

"…Witnesses say that Professor Dementor, the infamous evil scientist, was allegedly behind this terrorist attack. Wielding the Army's Thermal Energy Inducer capable of leveling San Francisco, he was threatening to blow the nearby city off the map…"

"…But Team Possible has managed to, once again, save a major city in the United States. Their actions resulted in the survival of San Francisco. This news network congratulates the famous team. Once again they prove that anything's possible for Team…"

_Click._

* * *

"TWO MINUTES!" Lieutenant 'Razor' Rosco screamed just to become audible. The loud throbbing of the rotor blades of the large, two-engined Chinook overpowered all else. A blur of greens and browns replaced the terrain below as the large helicopter cruised at full speed towards Heaven's Gate. The cabin was illuminated with brilliant red light, bathing its occupants with a blood-red hue. 

"Marines! Fan out upon landing! Ruiz, Samson, Foley… Take your squads and set up lights around the compound, then help as many of the wounded as you can. As your commanding officer, I'll coordinate the rescue from an airborne position in this chopper. Keller!"

"Yes sir!" Sergeant Luis 'Twitch' Keller called out.

"Take your squad and search the center of the compound for survivors… If there are any." _No one could have survived that close to the TEI_.

"Can do, Razor sir!"

Lt. Razor stood up and calmly scanned the faces of his men. "Our job today is to save as many people as we can; Civies and fellow Jarheads are included. Your first priority is the heavily wounded. Evac' them out as fast as you can. We have Blackhawks Med-One and Med-Two on standby, and contact me for permission to use their services. Work efficiently, and show them that Marines kick-ass. Hoo-ah?"

"HOO-AH!" The simultaneous reply of a platoon of men caused a quake in the cargo hold. The Chinook's suspension buckled slightly as the transport helicopter gently touched down in the parking lot of one of California's largest tourist hotspots. The rear ramp lowered and cut a trapezoid of artificially light into the darkness. "GO, GO, GO!"

* * *

Trails of blood and sweat saturated the fluorescent-lit earth. The moonlight barely reached the ground, overpowered by the cones of yellow that protruded from the Marines' emergency lights. The lighting fixtures were concentrated on the perimeter, providing light for the tired Medics that were charged with treating the victims. The central area of the compound depended on the full moon for light; Sergeant Twitch's squad was forced to work in darkness. 

Twitch led his men in single file towards the center of the compound. They walked in silence, solemnly passing through the destruction that surrounded them. Echo Squad worked like a well-oiled machine, turning over slabs of concrete and checking the debris for signs of survivors. Their torch lights illuminated the blackened soil. Tiny pieces of glass, created by the intense heat, mimicked the starry sky above.

"Jesus! So this is what hell looks like!" exclaimed Pvt. Josh Mankey. He had seen Middleton destroyed twice before, but Heaven's Gate was wiped COMPLETELY off the map.

The men from his squad began chuckling. "You think this is hell?" one of the other privates said, "Wait till you're deployed to the Middle-East!" They passed the bewildered private from Middleton, each man patting the newbie's back. _How the hell did Reager convince me to join the Army?_ Josh veered left, away from the direction his squad was going._"They'll pay for college, Josh!"… If you survived and returned home for college!_ He shook his head in self pity.

He had been walking for a few minutes when he realized he had separated himself from his squad. After swearing at himself for getting himself lost, he began walking in the direction of Twitch's flashlight. Suddenly, he felt something grab his ankle. He instinctively looked down and aimed his flashlight at his feet. A gloved hand was gripping his ankle tightly. A large slab of concrete was lying on top of the survivor's body.

Josh immediately activated his radio and began contacting Lt. Razor. "Sir," Josh began, "Private Josh Mankey from Echo Squad is requesting for an immediate Med-Evac for a casualty!"

The device blurted out a reply, "Son, what is his condition?"

"Unknown. The casualty is currently under a large slab of concrete. I can't get it off of him."

"Wait… Echo's scouting the central area, correct?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"How close are you the source of the explosion? The device is a large box."

Josh aimed his flash light at his surroundings, looking for a landmark. The beam from his flash light revealed a large two meter by one meter box (or the device's case, at the least). Josh brought the radio up to his lips, "Sir, I believe I am standing…" The private's eyes grew wide.

"Hurry up! I don't have all night!"

"Sir," he stuttered, "I am standing less than 50 meters away from the source. We have a survivor lying fifty meters from the source."

"Damn… Private, I am authorizing an immediate Med-Evac for your casualty. Light a flare and deploy smoke; Med-One is on its way. Razor, out.

* * *

A few minutes later, the central area was silent again. Med-One's crew loaded the survivor onto the Blackhawk and departed for San Francisco. Josh began his long walk towards his squad. Pvt. Josh Mankey watched as the Blackhawk disappeared behind San Francisco's skyline. Curiously, he never saw the face of the man he had found. The Medics had insisted that he stand to the side and leave them to do their work. He breathed in the warm summer air. 

"Whoever you are, you are one LUCKY person."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. One Life For Another

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for the comments! They are much appreciated.

**FYI**: For those who are unclear, Proving Ground is still part of the As Luck Would Have It universe, which takes place after Season Four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

* * *

Proving Ground- As Luck Would Have It 

By EnigmaticPseudonym

Chapter 3- One Life For Another

"Pilot, what's the ETA at San Francisco Hospital?"

"Just wait a few seconds sir, we're almost there." The pilot increased his speed, trying to fulfill the requirement of the Major sitting next to him.

_Hell, I don't have all day!_ Major Cleotus Dobbs tapped the helicopter door of the MH-6 "Little Bird" furiously. He was coordinating five top-priority government projects simultaneously, and his superiors were becoming impatient. It took a while, but he had finally been recognized by the brass and promoted from Corporal to higher and higher positions.

Major Dobbs redirected his attention to the report Doctor Cyrus Bortel had sent to him. The freshly printed papers felt warm in the Major's hands. After placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose, he began reading the first line.

* * *

[Start of Document 

THIS DOCUMENT IS CLASSIFIED

FOR YOUR EYES ONLY

TO: Major Cleotus Dobbs, Head of Research and Development

FROM: Doctor Cyrus Bortel, Head Scientist

RE: Project Sentinel- Subject Has Been Found

It is imperative that you arrive promptly at San Francisco Hospital. We have found a suitable subject for Project Sentinel. I do not trust electronic software, so I will provide you the specifics when you arrive.

Hopefully, this subject will be approved and the project can proceed as planned. It should take a large load off of your hectic schedule. Do hurry.

Cyrus Bortel- Head Scientist for Project Sentinel

[End of Document

* * *

Usually, Major Dobbs would have been angered by the request, but Cyrus was lucky. Project Sentinel was the government's number-one priority. _Saved by the brass, you son of a…_

Major Dobbs looked at San Francisco Hospital through the large glass dome that covered the cockpit. The tall building loomed over its surrounding buildings. Fully lit windows adorned the high-tech hospital, turning it into a bright beacon for the west-coast city. The helicopter landed swiftly and softly, earning the pilot a hearty pat on the back and a commendation from the tired Major.

Dobbs wasted no time in reaching Doctor Bortel's office. He found the man scribbling insanely fast on a sheet of A4 paper. The scientist was small for his age, but made up for it with his IQ. The Major knocked on Bortel's open door.

"Doctor Bortel," he said, "You said you had something for me?"

The surprised scientist jumped in his seat and threw his pencil across the room. "What? Huh… Oh. Excuse me, Major Dobbs, for not noticing you at the door."

"Apology accepted. Now you wanted to show me something?"

The doctor quickly stood up and walked over to a file cabinet. He quickly picked up a manila envelop that he had bookmarked with a red sticky note. Doctor Bortel shook Major Dobbs' hand and gestured for the Major to follow him.

It took less than a minute to reach Bortel's reserved medical suite. The Major ignored the crazy devices and extremely tired staff that surrounded the room and focused his gaze on the man behind a large window. The patient was heavily bandaged and lay unconscious in Bortel's private Intensive Care Unit. A doctor in Dr. Bortel's team was monitoring the blond's vitals from within the ICU.

"May I present the chosen subject," Major Bortel began. "Ronald Stoppable. Partner and boyfriend of Miss Kimberly Anne Possible."

Dobbs immediately recognized the young man. Stoppable and Possible had helped the Major regain his body from Doctor Drakken after the mad scientist had switched their brains. "Bortel, what the hell are you doing with a member of Team Possible?"

Bortel grinned sheepishly, "Well… My research dictated that he is the right subject, and I stand by that decision."

"You are infamous for unethical inventions, do you know that doctor?"

"Uh… Yes sir."

"So HOW THE HELL am I supposed to trust you with Stoppable's life! He helped saved MY life, Bortel!"

"I am quite aware of that, sir. And I assure you that Mr. Stoppable will not be harmed."

"Besides, Stoppable is clumsy. Why would you want him?"

Dr. Bortel pushed his glasses up and opened the manila folder he was holding. He casually pulled out a thick wad of paper and began to shuffle through them.

"First off, Stoppable is stronger than any human, or alien, that we know off. Need I remind you about the Lorwardian Invasion? His martial arts skill is also uncontested. This is proven through his multiple encounters with Monkey Fist and other well-known villains."

"Hmm… Okay. What else you got?"

"Second, his mind is brilliant, yet untapped. He has genius level thinking. This young man is fully capable of creating a device that can conquer the world. Mr. Stoppable is even capable of outwitting the great Kim Possible herself."

"Fine. He is a good candidate."

Bortel fixed his eyes on the resting Stoppable. _There IS one other thing. This boy clearly isn't as skilled as Kim Possible. Yet, he makes it through every one of their "missions" alive. It's almost as if destiny's planning to kill him, but he doesn't die. Clumsy my-ass, he has something most field operatives would kill for. Luck._

Bortel turned and faced Major Dobbs. "Sir, Ron Stoppable's condition is currently dangerously low."

The Major's head slowly turned towards Bortel's direction. _He saved my life, can I do anything for him?_ "So, he's not going to make it?"

"There is a very low probability that he will survive; his probability of surviving is currently less than ten percent. But if you remember the Project Sentinel's details, our augmentations are capable of saving his life." _He's not going to break his streak today, if I have a say_.

"Are there any negative effects?"

"His body might reject the augmentations and we run the risk of permanently shutting his body down. But this is the only chance he might have."

Major Dobbs weighed the outcomes. On one hand, if he didn't accept him into the program, Stoppable would die. But if he did accept him, then his identity would be wiped off the face of the planet; Ron Stoppable would cease to exist. Major Dobbs made a decision.

"Life is better than death. We'll have to take that chance. Stoppable is now the prototype for Project Sentinel."

Bortel nodded to his waiting staff and he walked over to a table and began writing on a new pad of paper. His staff disconnected their computers from the hospital network and created their own; their network was not connected to the internet to ensure security.

Dr. Bortel whistled to call the attention of his staff. "From now on we will call any subject from this project a 'Super.' Now, get to work."

Major Cleotus Dobbs headed for the door. He stopped beside Cyrus Bortel and whispered into the scientist's ear. "I authorize you to remove Ronald Stoppable's identity. His designated code name will be _Romeo Sierra_. Good luck." The Major promptly left the room.

"ALRIGHT! Let's get to work."

To Be Continued…


	4. The People Around You

Author' Note: This one's not going to be very long. It's just meant to show the reactions of the people who are most important to Ron. Please Rate and Review.

**FYI: Minor Rewrite so that the situation is clearer.**

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney Channel.

* * *

Proving Ground- As Luck Would Have It

By EnigmaticPseudonym

Chapter 4- The People Around You

"_Yeah mom, I'm fine..._

"_I'm coming home, GCU allowed me to take a break..._

"_It's alright, I just need sometime to think about what just happened..._

She wiped her eyes with an already soaked handkerchief. "_We'll miss him, we'll all miss him. I'll see you later mom._"

The JT-05 "Serenity" rolled to a smooth stop at Middleton Airport. Serenity was the most advanced commercial airliner in the air, and it only cost three-quarters of the price of its counterparts. Originally designed as a scout for the Air Force, the plane's powerful engines were almost inaudible. Its two engines were built in to the air frame and barely made a noise as they began their shutdown sequence. Serenity looked like a cross between a tear drop and an arrow; a design its two creators believed would allow it to cut through the air faster. The on-board speakers buzzed to life, closely followed by the LCD screens attached to the backs of every seat.

"This is Captain Lee. We have arrived in Middleton, Colorado. The local time is nine p.m. Don't forget your umbrellas; the city is currently experiencing heavy rainfall. Thank you for flying Mercury Airlines, and have a nice day!"

Rain unceasingly pelted the Serenity; the tiny droplets punching her fuselage with all the might that they could muster. Blades of grass bowed in response to the sweeping wind, praying for the storm to stop. Streaks of lightning commanded attention as they blazed across the sky. The storm seemed to be amplified by the emotions of a single passenger on the Serenity.

Kim Possible unlocked her seat belt and gathered her belongings: her worn out 'mission' backpack and a lettered jacket from Go City University. Kim departed immediately without changing out of her senior-class mission outfit. She left her first class seat and headed for the exit closest to the cockpit. Even though she felt safe in a plane her brothers designed, the faster she got home, the better. All along the way, passengers and crew members alike thanked her for her actions in Heaven's Gate; it took all her strength to maintain a smile. She was just about to exit the plane when Captain Lee called to her from the cockpit.

"Excuse me! Miss Possible! Can you please enter the cockpit?"

Startled, Kim turned 180 degrees on her heels and waltzed into the cockpit. It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the low light.

Captain Lee left his seat and walked up to the heroine. "Miss Possible, thank you so much for saving my daughter!" He shook her hands vigorously.

"No big," she said kindly. "It's my job. Thanks for the seat in first class, Mr. Lee."

"No, no. Don't worry about it! You saved the families of most of the crew! Oh, and by the way, where's your boyfriend? Ron Stoppable?"

Tears began to collect above her lower eyelid. It became harder to breathe and speak. "He's…not here right now."

"Well, tell him that I owe him, too. Okay?"

The air in the room suddenly got heavier. "Please excuse me," Kim said as she ran out of the cockpit. The pilot stood there scratching his head.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kim's ride to pick her up from the airport; due to the bad weather, the police cruiser ended up five minutes early. She pressed two buttons on her watch simultaneously, bringing up a holographic image of Wade. The device showed him sitting in a swivel chair; his computers weren't included in the image.

The African-American teen smiled warmly at her. "Hey Kim, how are you doing?"

"I'm kinda shaken, but I'll manage," she replied. Wade could see she was agitated and immediately remembered her request.

"I've searched everywhere for any information regarding Ron. And… I found nothing. News reports, witness reports…anything. Even the military's records showed nothing. Either they have a report on him in paper or on a network that isn't connected to any outside network, or he just completely disappeared."

A pang of sorrow hit Kim like a brick wall. She quickly wiped away a tear before it could run down her cheek. She smiled at Wade, trying to hide her true emotions. "Thanks Wade. Thanks for everything that you've ever done. Oh, and thank the Tweebs for the plane."

"No problem, Kim. That's what friends do. I'll make sure your brothers hear a compliment from the 'Dragon Lady' of Middleton." He turned away from Kim and he seemingly faced the window. "Ron was the best. That day he tried to hook me up with Monique was the most fun I'd ever had- even though I crashed and burned. I'm going to miss him, too. See you later Kim."

"We're all going to miss Ron. Wade, you still rock."

Wade smiled at his university-junior friend. "I know. Wade out."

Kim watched Middleton's houses and cars go by. She had memorized the layout of her suburb by heart as a child. (After all, what could two bored second-graders do?) Every rock, every tree, and every street reminded her of Ron. Feeling a tug on her sleeve, she looked down and saw the shivering pink body of Rufus.

"C-c-cold!" the little naked mole rat stuttered.

"Oh, sorry Rufus," Kim said. "Hop in my arms." Rufus happily obliged and curled up in Kim's warm embrace.

"Ron… Gone?"

Kim hugged Rufus tighter as tears began to fall again. "Yes. He's never coming back."

"Who take care of me?"

"I will. From now on, you're staying in my room. We'll move your stuff over."

Rufus looked up at his weeping female human. He felt her pain; it was hard to lose a friend. Ron was about to give her a present that looked like a shiny cheese ring before he… disappeared. Rufus made a pact with himself: he would never leave his female friend's side. He owed his former master, his former friend, that much. His first goal was to cheer her up.

"Cheer up! Ron wouldn't like it," he said as he climbed up her shirt and stood on her shoulder.

Kim took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes dry. "You're right, Rufus," she said as she smiled at her tiny friend. "We can't have that, can we?"

"We must be happy. We owe it to Ron."

She hugged the tiny figure on her shoulder; he was her only link to Ron. "I'll take good care of you. I'm not feeding you any more gift card microchips." Last time she did that, Kim was thrust into combat with Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Shego— all at the same time.

"Ick! Nasty!"

Kim laughed at the cringing reaction Rufus made. She tapped Officer Harvey's shoulder. The middle-aged police officer stopped the car and faced away from the wind shield.

The Louisiana-born police officer began, "Is there something you want, Miss Possible?"

"Yes, Officer. Take the road on the right."

"Towards Mr. Stoppable's house?"

Kim beckoned for Rufus to hop back down into her arms. She turned and faced the police officer with a genuine smile. "Yes, sir. Toward Ron's house."

* * *

To Be Continued…

**FYI: The word 'Dragon Lady' is from my top favorite story, "Nachoboy and the Dragon Lady," ****by MrDrP.**

Author's Note: Now that it's finished, I can go back to Ron. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Repaying a Debt

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible.

* * *

Proving Ground- As Luck Would Have It

By EnigmaticPseudonym

Chapter 5- Repaying a Debt

"Doctor Bortel, the patient's heart rate is stable," Doctor Holly Korin declared. Bortel's second-in-command stood at the ready with a scalpel. Her hands shook slightly, but uncontrollably. As brilliant as she was, this was the first time she would ever perform surgery on a live human subject. Only a vow she had previously made kept her in the Operating Room: she owed her life to the young man lying on the operating table in front of her.

"Good, then proceed with our modifications." Dr. Cyrus Bortel's face mask moved accordingly with his lips. "Holly, would you do the honors?" Her head erratically shook up and down in acknowledgement.

A few gut-wrenching moments and an hour and a half later, the men and women of Project Sentinel were deeply engrossed in their work. The six scientists/surgeons under Dr. Bortel functioned as a single unit, but were divided into four major tasks. Bortel and Holly were tasked with cerebral and sensory modifications, Dr. Marsh and Johnson took charge of muscular and reflex augmentation, and their two interns watched over the situation from within the Computer Room overlooking the OR.

"Dr. Korin," Bortel began, "Status report on our sensory modifications."

"Lens and retina modifications… are… complete. Ocular optimization is complete," she reported. "Inner ear modifications are also successful, sir. All 'survival' senses are all complete."

Dr. Bortel nodded in congratulation. He faced Dr. Marsh. "Marsh, Johnson… Adrenal glands?"

"Now injecting Serum AD… Streamlining response mechanism of the adrenal glands… Success!" Dr. Johnson exclaimed.

"Excellent. Physical conditioning?"

"His body is accepting our modifications to the destroyed muscle cells," Dr. Marsh whispered. "Major muscle groups have been revitalized. The results will show up in a week."

A piercing tone rang out from the vital signs monitor that hung beside the patient's head. The once jagged line smoothed out; his heart had flat-lined.

"_Sir, we have a problem,_" the intercom blasted. One of the interns wore a face contorted with fear. "_The adrenal serum spiked the dude's heart!_"

"I should have known!" Dr. Johnson exclaimed. "Inject too little and nothing would happen. But inject too much…"

"…and the glands become too sensitive," Dr. Korin finished. "Any stressor would cause a heart failure."

"Oh my god! People get a move on now!" Bortel screamed. His team of surgeons positioned the defibrillator next to the young man's chest. Doctor Holly Korin, Dr. Bortel's second-in-command, held both paddles in her hands. Bortel knew that the patient's probability of surviving was so low that there was only one thing that could save the blond's life. He ran out of the room just as "Clear!" escaped the lips of Holly. A spike in the line appeared on the monitor, but his heart failed to jumpstart. The team moved faster than they had ever before. They fell into a frantic rhythm of 'clears' and chest pumps. Seconds passed with no success.

The head scientist burst through the doors holding a syringe in his hand. "We're NOT going to lose Mr. Stoppable. I've got the experimental serum that I developed before this project began."

One of his interns protested, "_But sir! X-1 has never been tested on a human subject. We can't deviate from protocol; a human life is at stake! Besides, it's not even part of the Sentinel Program!_"

"Hansen, there is a time for rules and a time for action. We all owe our lives to this man, so SCREW protocol! Prepare for the injection of X-1." Bortel's surgical team of four moved into their positions. Dr. Johnson prepared the defibrillator for Dr. Korin's use. Dr. Marsh prepared the patient for the operation.

Dr. Bortel held the needle less than a centimeter from the patient's chest and looked into the eyes of Dr. Korin. "Holly, listen to me, do you remember the drill?"

Holly, wide-eyed, answered, "Ye-yes sir. You inject X-1, and then I use the paddles to jumpstart the serum."

"Good," he whispered. "Initiate the countdown."

"_Five… Four… Three… Two… One… NOW!_" the speaker on the wall blasted.

Dr. Bortel drove the needle directly into Super-One's heart, emptied the syringe as quickly as he could, and pulled the needle out. _Godspeed._

The paddles followed suit and made contact with the subject's chest.

"CLEAR!"

Silence filled the room as the team waited for a miracle, anything, to happen. Time slowed as all attention was focused on the monitor that hung beside the blond's head. Sweat dripped on the forehead of Dr. Bortel, knowing that he might have killed the person he was trying to save. _Come on!_ Bortel willed. _COME ON!_

_Beep-Beep……Beep-Beep…Beep…_

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	6. Renaissance

Author's Note: I have to congratulate anyone who has read this far. LOL, thanks for supporting me. Anyway, here is the chapter.

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible

* * *

Proving Ground

By EnigmaticPseudonym

Chapter 6- Renaissance

A young blond stood in an endless pitch black room. He moved his hand through the inky oblivion in front of him, trying to find a sense of direction. "Where am I?" he asked. "Who am I?" Without warning a figure appeared before him, bringing with it bright white light that banished the darkness from the realm. He heard a familiar voice beckoning him.

"_Ron!_" cried the female. He held a hand over his eyes and tried to get a better look, but he only saw a vague silhouette of a teenage girl.

"_Don't forget us!_" she called out. Other figures appeared next to her: a teenager about half his height behind a bank of computers, a tiny rodent-like creature, a family with two twin boys, and another one with a single female child. They all seemed so distant in the endless void, and yet, he felt close to them—a part of them. Ron started to run towards them, he felt like he needed to be with them. He screamed, "WAIT! Who are you?"

"_You know us…Everyone of us,_" they proclaimed in unison. It was then that an explosion reverberated through out the emptiness. A blast wave struck the young man hard, thrusting him back to reality.

* * *

He woke up screaming, his black sweater and olive-green cargo pants drenched in sweat. Ron Stoppable jumped out of bed and dropped down to a defensive crouch. Ron carefully scanned the room he was in. It was quite small (twenty by ten meters), but meticulously neat. The table in the corner gleamed, the floor shone like a mirror, and the sun reflected by metal on his stretcher almost blinded him. The shelves on the wall were stocked with various pain-killers, antibiotics, and a defibrillator. 

Realizing there was no danger, he quickly relaxed into a standing position.

"_Subject is now active. Alerting superiors. Beginning start-up sequence_," said a female metallic voice. Ron felt a slight vibration at the back of his skull. His ears picked up the whirring of a tiny device close by. He placed a curious finger at the base of his skull and gingerly felt around for the device. The absence of any protruding object told him that whatever the device was, it had been implanted in his head.

"_Field Operative Ronald Stoppable, designation Romeo Sierra, welcome to the Opti-HUD version Two-Point-Oh,_" said the mysterious female voice. Suddenly, the words _LOADING…_ appeared for a few seconds in the middle of the young man's vision and disappeared.

"_Activating tutorial protocol… You are now using the newly developed Opti-HUD V1.0._" The three-dimensional logo (an eyeball with numerical digits scrolling across the iris and pupil) appeared and hovered in front of Ron."_It combines the ability of a computer to display information and connect to the US Armed Forces Communication Uplink, or Comlink, and the portability of your own eyes._"

He waved his hands in front of his eyes and tried to grab the rotating eyeball.

"_A transparent device, similar to contacts, rests over the lenses of the wearer's eye. Built on the principle of Hephaestus, originally discovered by Dr. James T. Possible, the device morphs accordingly with the job it has to perform. Functioning like a minuscule LCD screen, it relays data directly to the field operative. The Opti-HUD is linked directly to a device at the base of your skull that functions as both a receiver and a transmitter._"

"Wait. You said I was a 'Field Operative.' How am I an FO?" Ron inquired.

Not understanding his question, the tutorial software ignored the request and continued. "_Based on Dr. Anne Possible's brainwave research, certain specific functions of the Opti-HUD can now be activated with a simple thought._"

He whistled in astonishment. "Both are Possibles?" he said to himself. _That's a freakishly smart family._

"_A map._" In an instant a map faded into view at the top right corner of his vision. The map showed a bird's eye view of North America and zoomed in on the city of San Francisco. A green triangle indicated his position within a hospital labeled S.F. Hospital.

"_Biometrics._" The map disappeared and was replaced by a graph of his heart rate and a silhouette of a man divided according to the joints, representing possible wound locations.

"_And relevant mission data._" Windows containing demonstration objectives, a video from CNN, the time of day, and the like appeared and disappeared in succession. "_If 'Info Pop-Up' is enabled, simply looking at an objective, or a significant person or object will also cause the O-HUD to display relevant mission data._

"_Tutorial conclusion reached._"

Ron marveled at the technology at the tip of his fingers, or rather in his head. He was reading a file on the top ten threats to the United States, when his map registered a green blip at the door.

"Mr. Stoppable," said an unknown voice. Ron pivoted on his right heel and performed a 180-degree turn. He instinctively extended his left leg and held both of his fists in front of his chin. His eyes were focused on the brunette wearing a doctor's coat. The Opti-HUD began displaying information on the female at the door. Although a green diamond designated the woman as a 'Friendly,' Ron was too busy sizing up his potential enemy to notice.

"Mr. Stoppable, please calm down! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Ron unclenched his fists and abandoned his defensive stance. "I'm Dr. Holly Korin," she added, trying to be neighborly. "The team has been waiting a week for you to wake up. Please follow me."

* * *

The week before, a computer began recording the location of a damaged GPS chip. It had been jump-started by a large electric charge and had only been able to transmit half of its GPS coordinates before it shut down again. There was enough information from the previous message to say that the device had moved a few miles towards the coast of California. 

A message appeared on the screen, warning the computer's owner of the information, and quickly disappeared, doing exactly what its programming told it to do. The information received from the locating device called R-Track was stored within a folder holding all of the corrupted data received from the multiple gadgets that the owner created and serviced. The corrupted data would be kept in the hard-drive for exactly four hours, which was long enough for the owner to read it. Funerals, though, tended to last longer than that.

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	7. In the Shadow of the Giants

Author's Note: This one's about 1,500 plus words. I had to get rid of as much of the plot as I could manage. Enjoy.

**FYI: PLEASE review! I need comments about the story so far so that I can improve myself.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. F.E.A.R. (by Sierra) is quickly mentioned.

* * *

Proving Ground- As Luck Would Have It

By EnigmaticPseudonym

Chapter 7- In the Shadow of the Giants

Location: San Francisco City-Limits, En Route to San Diego Naval Base  
ETA: 1100 GMT-8

Dr. Korin gazed at Ron and felt a pang of guilt in her conscience. Project Sentinel required the complete electronic destruction of Ron Stoppable. No files were spared as her team sequentially destroyed evidence that proved the existence of Ron. She had cursed herself after every press of the "Delete" key. Now, he was forced to wear a helmet in the presence of anyone but Major Dobbs and her. _It's not right_, she thought, _this man saved our lives in San Fran. He didn't deserve to be wiped off the planet._ Holly had known the consequences when she signed on to the project, yet she hadn't thought that it would be THE Ron Stoppable whom she would help to destroy. The only remnant of his existence was a single, cryptic file:

**

* * *

Romeo Sierra – 001, Super-One**

**Number of Major Operations:** More than 100 (_Initiated as a Civilian_)  
**Successes:** 95 percent (_Completed as a Civilian_)  
**Medals:** _Congressional Medal of Honor _: For Bravery In the Face of Adversity, Continuously Accomplishing Difficult Missions With High Number of Successes, and Defeating the Lorwardians Without Any Form of Support

* * *

Holly had to smile at the last detail. She knew that the government had been trying to award Team Possible for a very long time, but no ordinary civilian award had been good enough. Possible and Stoppable were sure-fire candidates for the medal since they had fought super-villains since the age of 12—far longer than the bulk of the US Armed Forces. Both are often in greater danger than the average US soldier stationed in the Middle-East, and they had stopped the Lorwardian invasion of Earth without the support of any armed force. Now that Stoppable was a field operative for Project Sentinel, the brass in D.C. didn't hesitate to pin a medal on his person.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, trying to fulfill her duty as a physician, and start a conversation. She almost had to scream to overpower the sound waves that were caused by each chop of the Blackhawk's rotor blades.

Ron had just finished watching instructional Army videos—he had learned how to reload, maintain, and fire the most common weaponry in the 21st Century, standard tactics on the battlefield, and military etiquette—and he had just begun watching current events on both CNN and BBC. He was glad they had taken the helicopter, the black tactical armor he was forced to wear was on the verge of causing him heatstroke. _Dang, I look like that guy from F.E.A.R._

He opened his eyes swept them slowly across the open doorway of the helicopter until they came to rest on Dr. Korin.

"Okay, doc," he replied, his voice muffled by the helmet. He shrugged. "I feel weird, like I'm not used to my body."

"I'll explain; we've got about 45 minutes left before we land in 'Diego," Holly said as she sat beside Ron.

"Fire away."

"About a week ago, there was a terrorist attack on US soil."

"By Doctor Dementor, I know. I was just watching the news."

"Well, you may not remember, but you were there. He was threatening San Fran with a bomb called the TEI—Thermal Energy Inducer. You stopped it. But in the process, you…well… screwed up your muscles and fractured some bones."

Stoppable nodded to show that he understood.

"Luckily, the US Army, or rather a private named Josh Mankey, found you. You were immediately recommended for Project Sentinel because of the extent of your wounds and your recent act of bravery. Dr. Cyrus Bortel and his team, including myself, managed to save you by regenerating your muscles, and fixing up any other destroyed tissue." Holly watched his reaction towards the names; the blond had remained straight-faced throughout the whole story. _My god, I thought he was okay. The state of his memory is worse than I thought! He doesn't remember a thing!_

"What do you remember from your past?" she asked to confirm her speculation.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. The farthest I can remember is an explosion, and zip, nada, zilch."

_There must be something in the guidelines that allow us to help him regain his memory. _Holly glanced at the clipboard that held the revised edition of the project's guidelines and almost dropped it. _What the hell? Who added Clause 5? Why?_

"Doc, are you all right?" Ron asked. He had just seen her facial expression change from a smile to a look of horror.

Holly placed a pale hand on her forehead and took a deep breath. "No…No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." She took out her cell phone and dialed San Diego.

"Please excuse me for a second, okay?"

"Sure, ma'am."

"Oh, and call me Holly," she added with a smile.

Korin stood up and walked over to her original seat. She faced the cavity in the airframe. Her smile vanished when she heard the voice on the other end.

"_This is Dobbs._"

"Major Dobbs," Holly said. "Ron does not remember his past. He doesn't remember anything at all."

"_Please, Dr. Korin no names over the network_…_ So?_"

"SO? SO? I just read the revised document, MAJOR," she hissed. "Clause 5, the clause that some B.S. superior added, states that 'The subject's memories will be sealed off, and he or she will not receive stimuli of any sort to maintain a clean slate.'"

"_I know, and for your information, I added it._"

"WHAT THE… You? That is inhumane Major!" she growled.

"_You think I like that clause?_" he bellowed. "_I REJECTED that clause, doctor, but the brass forced me to include it. They wanted an operative whose judgment will not be obstructed by possible personal vendettas._"

"So you had Bortel erase his memory?" she snapped.

"_HELL NO! Bortel told me that Super-One received a concussion when the blast wave hit him; the explosion caused amnesia._"

"And we can't do anything to help him regain his memory?"

"_That's right. So I suggest that you just cool down, ma'am, and wait until you land in San Diego Naval Base. Remember, YOU signed up for this. YOU agreed to the unethical guidelines that became the basis for the Project. So YOU can't blame me for everything. Goodbye, I'll see you in 15 minutes._"

She pressed the power button and turned off her cell. A quick look outside provided the doctor a calming view of the Pacific, with the naval base—a massive complex of concrete, steel, and asphalt—jutting out into its blue waters.

The pilot faced Dr. Korin. "We're here early, ma'am! Get ready to land!"

* * *

If there was one important thing that Dr. Korin had forgotten, it was that Ron's sensory organs had been modified. He had been able to hear each individual loose screw in the vibrating Blackhawk, he caught most of the landing codes that the pilot had received in his headphones, and nonetheless, Holly's conversation with somebody named Major Dobbs. It was also hard to miss Holly's red face.

As the angered Dr. Korin led him into the gray building in front of him, he reflected on what he had just heard. Both Dobbs and Korin had confirmed that he had a past, but both were restricted from releasing any information. Although it was a surprising discovery (one that had made him suddenly curious about his personal history), he had little time to dwell on the topic. There was something more important that he didn't have any control over: he had been drafted into the armed forces of the United States without his consent.

After a minute of walking down the hallway, both people stopped in front of a set of double doors. Ron watched as Dr. Korin took a series of deep breaths. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Ron, you are about to meet the people that funded your operation," she answered. "Be careful, they'll tear you apart if you make a mistake." Ron replied with a nod. "I'll be in the room with you, but I won't be able to give you any pointers."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down."

Hydraulic hinges pulled the doors open revealing a brightly-lit room. Stoppable stepped inside and walked towards the center of the room without any hesitation. He listened as the steel doors locked themselves in place. Dr. Korin walked away and stood beside the door, she nodded slowly to tell him to keep going.

Three desks stood in front the far wall with two men and a woman behind them. The O-HUD quickly identified them. Information scrolled vertically on the right side of his vision.

Access Successful!

**Opti-HUD Personnel Database**

"_**Center person**__: Major Cleotus Dobbs. Important Note: Head of __Research and Development__ for the US Army._

"_**Left person**__: Lieutenant Tyler 'Razor' Rosco. Important Note: Trains Special Operations teams within and outside US borders. E.g. '__Delta Force__,' FBI Hostage Rescue Team—__HRT__, Special Air Service—__SAS__, and German __GSG-9__. Some Russian involvement._

"_**Right person**__: Doctor Betty Director. Important Notes: Head of __Global Justice__—a multi-national, world-wide espionage organization recently expanded to combat terrorist threats. Based in Middleton, Colorado._"

* * *

Ron heard the _clacks_ from the soles of his rubber boots echo in the cavernous room. A single podium stood at the center of the room. Upon reaching it, he thought about Middleton. It was strange that his mind had associated the place as his home. He didn't remember a thing about his past, but certain words would trigger nostalgia. _Just like 'Middleton' and 'Possible' had._

He stood alone behind the podium. A feeling of loneliness overcame his being—an emotion he would rather not experience, but was eerily accustomed to a point that he never paid attention to it. Ron didn't remember having more than two friends in high school—he was a loner.

"Sierra Double-Oh One," the one called Major Dobbs yelled. "We've been expecting you."

* * *

To Be Continued…

**You've already read this far, so REVIEW! I need comments and suggestions from my readers. Any words would be welcome!**


	8. Same Job, New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kim Possible" by Disney. Ring-air foil rounds are in the game "Splinter Cell" by Ubisoft.

* * *

Proving Ground

-As Luck Would Have It

By EnigmaticPseudonym

**Chapter 8- Same Job, New Life**

"Do you know why you're here?" Major Dobbs asked. His tone was calm and commanding at the same time.

"No sir, I don't," Ron replied. He stood with his back straight and looked directly at the three people sitting in front of him.

"In light of your amnesia, let me give you some background info on the topic at hand. Before, the greatest threat to the free world was right-wing radicals—terrorists from all over the world. Sierra-001, times have changed. Super-villains have superseded the radicals and threaten to eradicate every democratic government in the world."

Dr. Director clasped her hands together and placed them on the table. With her one good eye, she gazed at the unknown operative. "Global Justice was formed specifically for this new threat. Only a few know about our existence thanks to the fact that US Armed Forces are mostly accredited with the hover jets that we use for transport.

"GJ works directly under NATO as a 'Black' organization; no one should know we exist. Before, we have specialized in intelligence gathering for governments around the world. Telling officials which super villain is where, what they're about to do so they're prepared to minimize the damage… That used to be our job.

"Now, we were recently expanded into a counter-terror task force. Our main job is still intelligence gathering—so that governments all over the world receive information early, and they respond to the threat quickly. Except we now have the capability to defend against major threats around the globe."

Major continued, "Which is precisely why you're here. The identities of the majority of Global Justice are unknown, yet the identities of their strike teams are all compromised." He wiped his glasses with a cloth he drew from his breast pocket. "The cocky son-of-a-bitch Will Du is to blame. Because of his capture and interrogation, we had to liquidate four strike teams. Since we can't risk sending strike teams whose identities are known, you're our solution."

Lt. Razor stood up. "RS-001, I don't know where you came from or who you are, but as of this moment, you are now a Special Operations operative. You will be trained in every aspect of combat against the Sup-Vills, ranging from bomb defusal, to pacifying a hostage situation. When you finish your training you will be the finest soldier the United States has ever produced."

"Permission to speak, Major," Ron requested.

"Granted."

"You've got… the Army, the Marines, and even the Navy to draw from. Why choose me?"

"You have had more experience with dangerous super villains than any of them combined. You are stronger, faster, and smarter than any SEAL operator we have. Not only because of the modifications Dr. Korin's team had performed on you, but also because of your… gift. RS-001, you were also trained by the best damn operative on this planet."

A memory quickly surfaced in Ron's mind. _Smart? I was a loser in high school._

Dr. Director softened her gaze. "Super-One, the world is in great danger. Everyday, there is at least one Sup-Vill attack somewhere in the world. So far, the only thing keeping us from going crazy is Miss Possible. Read the news in your free time, Super-One, and you'll learn that she's very important to the world's security. Even though she just lost her boyfriend during the Heaven's Gate attack, she still continues to fight."

_Kim Possible,_ Ron thought. He seemed to vaguely know the name. He managed to dredge up a few words. _Cheerleader and 'Save the World'. What the hell? Where have I heard that before?_

"Team Possible is good…Sorry, the best we have. But one family cannot save the whole world every time. We're only human, and therefore fallible. The world needs all the help it can get. GJ is primarily defensive, but I agreed to have one operative as an offensive means to get the job done. Major Dobbs and I reached an agreement: half of you answers to GJ, and the other to the US government. Under GJ, you are allowed access to any gear, weaponry, or gadgets that the mission might require…"

"…and under the US government, you are a 'Black' operative," Major Dobbs added. "You do not exist. If you are caught, captured by hostile forces, no one will say that you exist. The Whitehouse will deny your existence. NATO, and therefore GJ, will deny your existence, and due to the project's actions regarding the removal of your identity, the world will deny your existence."

'_If I die, I die alone,_' he thought. '_Great…_ _I just DISAPPEAR off the planet like a shadow. Man, that tanks._'

"Sir…," Ron said uneasily. "I don't think…"

"We would not have chosen you if you were inadequate, Super-One," Major Dobbs replied. "We know you can get the job done. (_You've done so for the past ten years_, _he said to himself_). You've done this lots of times. There is no other candidate out there.

"Anymore questions?" Major Dobbs asked. "No? Good, then your training begins tomorrow. Today, we'll see if we can help you remember your combat skills. DISMISSED!"

**

* * *

**  
**Location**: _San Diego Underground Training Facility_

**Date**: _Phase 3, Training Initiation +0 Days_

**Time**: _1300 GMT-8_

"You were pretty quiet back there," Holly commented. "You barely said anything." She sat down beside Ron on the bench.

"What could I say? They were set on me 'saving the world.' Besides, I do owe them my life." Ron closed his eyes, tilted his head backwards, rested it on the gray cement wall, and breathed a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked, judging his unease through the look he had on his face.

"I maybe in the Armed Forces," he replied in a grave tone. "But I don't want to kill anyone. I'm all up for helping people, but I don't want to live knowing I took a life." He stood up and straightened the bullet proof vest he was wearing. "Besides, then the ladies won't like the Ron-man," he added with a smile.

"It's good to know that part of your brain in charge of your conscience is still intact… And your arrogance." She smiled. "I'm a pacifist myself. Just change the way you look at it."

"How?"

"Simple, live by a creed: fight ONLY to subdue." She placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "You've saved the world before. Just do what you've always done…If you still remember what you do."

"Sure, that makes sense… I guess." He forced a smile on his face.

"Cheer up. There's always a silver-lining." The PDA in her pocket vibrated, and a message scrolled across Ron's vision.

"Right… The want me to hurry up and get to the training area behind the base. I think they want to see how good I am in an exercise."

"Good luck, and don't worry, I'll be connected to you through this Bluetooth earpiece," she said while tapping the device suspended on her ear. "Show them what you're made of, Ron."

He gave her his signature (though he didn't know it at that moment) goofy grin before he pulled a wool mask over his face and placed the smooth, black Spec-Ops helmet on his head. He pulled down the goggles over his eyes and left the room.

"_I don't need luck, I've got dumb-skill. Boo-yah!_" he called out over the radio.

_Well, at least the arrogant bastard has his personality back._ She laughed. _Possible is lucky to have met him._ Holly pulled out her PDA and glanced at the message on the screen.

"…_Please hurry, Dr. Korin. Super-One is to participate in a live-…_"

The message on the device caused the doctor to scream in frustration and stomp off in the direction of the Viewing Room.

"What is it now, Holly?" Razor took a step back, away from the seething brunette in the doorway. Razor had survived thousands of harrowing situations in the field, but a scorned woman was new to him.

"LIVE-FIRE!? You placed him in a LIVE-FIRE exercise? What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill this man!?"

"Calm down! I just want to see him in action, that's all. And besides, they're using ring air-foil rounds. Those things'll just know him out." Razor took a deep breath as Holly lowered her fists. _That got her calm again._

Major Dobbs opened the door to his right and sat down in front of the large viewing window. He beckoned for the flustered Dr. Korin and the nervous Razor to sit down beside him. Holly sat to his left and Razor sat to his right.

Major Dobbs began, "Razor, what are the parameters for this exercise."

"There are two teams—Super-1 is on one team and a squad of Deltas is on the other. The Deltas have to tag Super-1 with a single shot from their MP5's, and S-1 has to tag each of them with a single shot as well." Razor could feel Holly's eyes drilling into the side of his head.

"Isn't that A BIT unfair, LIEUTENANT," Holly hissed, her words teeming with sarcasm.

"That's the point, Miss," Dobbs said. "We have to see how good he is. Lt., initiate the exercise."

"Yes sir. Team 1 and Team 2, initiate Operation Live Bait." That earned Razor another ice-cold glare from Holly.

"_Roger that, sir. Delta team moving. Over and out._"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	9. The Ron Factor

Author's Note: This one is quite long. So get a small snack or something.

'_Hmm… I wonder what I had for lunch today.__**' **_Thought

"_Echo-Four-Nineteen inbound…__**" **_Radio Chatter

"_REPORT: Targets moving…"_ Opti-HUD

Disclaimer: Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

* * *

Proving Ground

- As Luck Would Have It

By Enigmatic Pseudonym

**Chapter 9- The Ron Factor**

The biometrics module on his HUD blinked to warn Ron of his elevated heart rate. Sweat was leaking from every pore on his body as he tensely wandered the Close-Quarters Combat Training area. The hundred square-meter mock-up of a city was populated with rectangular concrete buildings of varying heights ranging from one-story 'shops' to three-story 'apartments.'

He crept onwards, staying as close to the wall and the ground as possible to make him a smaller target. The constant drilling and practice at Yamanouchi School instinctively came into play—every step he made on the hard-packed dirt was either quiet or muffled, every move he made was always underneath a shadow or towards another, and his ice-cold demeanor hid the stress he was experiencing. Dressed in black, lightweight, LAPD-style armor, he blended excellently with the shadows.

Ron was given a very simple load out for the exercise: a single flash bang, one MP5 submachine gun, and only one magazine of Less-Than-Lethal ring airfoil rounds (which was already loaded into his weapon). He held the SMG tightly in his hand, using the weapon as his only source of comfort.

'_Calm down, Stoppable,_' he thought. '_It's just a squad of American Deltas. They're not out to kill you. Nothing to worry about._'

He placed his hand on his forehead to wipe off the sweat, but realized that he was wearing a helmet that covered his entire head—only his eyes were visible through the visor.

'_Oh man! What am I going to do?'_ he thought. _'This would be so cool if it wasn't going to kill me.'_

He came up to a corner on his left and stopped. He thought he heard two consecutive clicks and the sound of rubber soles against concrete. A shiver went down his spine—something wasn't right. He lined up the weapon's fiber-optic sights with his eyes and leaned slightly to the right.

**

* * *

**

A Few Minutes Ago

Holly, Major Dobbs, and Lt. Razor were soon joined by Dr. Bortel and the rest of his team, Dr. Betty Director along with Will Du, and four generals from the Global Justice Brass.

"Good afternoon, Major. I see that Super-One is already up and running," Bortel said as he watched Stoppable walk into the training area.

"Yes, it seems that you did a fine job getting him back into shape," the stone-faced Major replied. _'Too bad about his memory, though.'_ Dobbs turned in his chair to face Betty. "Good afternoon, Betty. You never said that you would bring him," Dobbs said, his thumb pointing accusingly at Agent Du. Will cringed, his pride hurt.

Betty spoke up for her speechless agent. "Will may have made some serious mistakes, but he's still—so far—the best operative we have in the agency. And his opinion will be very valuable."

Dobbs gave her a questioning look; he still didn't trust the man who almost ruined the agency he had strived so hard to keep hidden. "I understand, please sit down."

Soon, the room was dead silent as they watched the unknown operative proceed down one of the many roads. Bortel couldn't help but smile. The Deltas didn't know who they were up against, and they probably never would.

Bortel sat down beside Razor. "Lieutenant Rosco, as a friendly gesture I would like to place a bet of 50 on the operative in question. I win if he wins."

Razor smiled. "You're on, Doc. If he's taken out, I win. What are your conditions?"

"They are the same as the exercise's objectives, Lieutenant. He has to take ALL of them out."

"Three-to-one odds, Doc?"

"Deal." Both men shook hands.

Razor turned his attention to Dr. Korin. "Dr. Korin, please leave all communication devices outside the room. ESPECIALLY your earpiece."

Holly glared at him and reluctantly placed her PDA onto the table outside.

Dobbs clasped his hands together and placed his elbows on the arm rests. "Let the games begin."

**

* * *

**

Current Mission Time

"_This is Delta-Two, target spotted. He's across from me and is about to turn the corner."_

"_Do you have a clear shot at the bastard?"_

"_Not yet, I can only see him through the reflection on the window across down the road…But it'll be easy to hit him from here."_

"_A'ight. Wait for a clear shot and take him out. Let's get this over with and get back to base."_

"_Roge-O."_

Delta-2 was perched invisibly on the second-floor balcony of a building 20 meters away from and opposite the corner. D-2 meditated on the sequence of events of the perfect kill. The target's head would appear, he would fire immediately, and the round would cross the distance in less than a second. Theoretically, the kill should take less than a second. The soldier was calm, and his breathing was slow; he had perfected the art of sniping in every climate, weather, and terrain imaginable. _'If only you could fire a rifle under water,'_ he mused.

The edge of a boot appeared on the corner. Delta-2 quickly lined up his eyes with the hunting cross-hairs of his M4 Assault Rifle. To his surprise, the newbie slowly leaned out and exposed his head.

"_Delta-2 to squad, I am taking the shot. Say goodnight, Super-One."_

**

* * *

**

1.00 Second

Delta-2 pulls trigger, causing the pin to strike the rear of the bullet, and sending the LTL air-foil round towards its target at a speed of more than 500 meters per second.

**0.98 Sec.**

The _crack_ of the rifle flips a switch in Ron's mind, triggering the activation of his MMP. He falls to his right. The bullet is half-way to its target.

**0.96 Sec.**

The bullet misses Ron's head by a few millimeters and hits the dirt behind him. Ron's MMP-increased reflexes steady his aim as he falls.

**0.50 Sec.**

As the red dot on his sights passes over the silhouette of a head, Ron's index finger instinctively tightens on the trigger. Three rounds are fired and travel the opposite direction.

**0.46 Sec.**

Two out of three of his rounds ram Delta-2 in the forehead and temple, instantly knocking him out cold.

"_REPORT: Delta-2 neutralized. Six out of seven targets left."_

The perfect 'kill' in less than a second.

* * *

"_What the fu…?"_

"_How did he…?"_

"_I don't care! He took out Jake!"_

"_Squad, open fire! Open fire!"_ Delta-1 screamed over the radio. All six of them fired staggered 6-round bursts at Super-One, so that their target would constantly be showered with rounds. Like a rabid mongoose Ron zigzagged left and right, dodging all of the air-foil rounds that the merciless assault rifles were throwing at him.

"_Stop moving, dammit!"_ Shafts of dirt trailed Ron, produced by the high speed projectiles.

"_He's heading between us! Cease fire! Ce…"_ Delta-6 was cut down mid-sentence by a 'friendly' round to his throat.

"_This is Delta-3, we have two guys down. I repeat, Delta-2 and Delta-6 are down! Who the HELL took Delta-6 out with friendly fire! Never mind, I thought Razor said we'd be up against a new guy?"_

"_Did anyone else notice that his eyes were glowing blue? They were frickin' blue, man!"_ Delta-4 screamed.

Delta-1 glanced down the street. _"Who was that?"_

"_Don't know El-Tee, but he just schooled us."_

"_Not for long. No one beats SEAL Team 6. Team, move out."_

* * *

Dr. Director was in deep thought. To an average person it would have looked like Super-One knew that the shot was coming, but to her it was something completely different. Super-One did not dodge the round; he was startled, fell, and pulled the trigger on impulse. _'All accidents…and he still managed to take one of the Deltas out.'_

Will saw that he and his mentor were thinking about the same thing. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Ma'am, I've seen that before."

"Where?" she asked.

"In the GJ R-and-D labs; you initiated the project yourself almost six years ago. All agents were required to study hours of footage to see if we could recreate the phenomenon. When nothing came out of the program you closed it down. Remember? The scientists proposed a theory: a series of seemingly random accidents, instigated by one unique individual, would always result in a positive outcome."

"Wait, there's only one person who…can…do that." Her eyes widened profusely "My God! Are you saying that this man is…?"

"No," Will replied emotionless. His eyes were focused intently on the unknown operative running down the road. "But I would definitely maintain that as a possibility."

Both GJ Operatives sat forward and simultaneously thought, _'You're supposed to be dead.'_

* * *

Stoppable moved with accidental precision as he zigzagged down the street. Upon reaching a corner, he leapt to his right and placed his back against the wall. His throat burned from screaming all the way down the road.

"There'snoplacelikehomethere'snoplacelikehomethere'snoplacelikehome…" His thoughts were interrupted by a beep.

"_Report: 5 out of 7 targets remaining. Note: Hostiles moving towards current position. Exercise profile 'Hunter, Hunted' is activated. Map is inaccessible. Military Database is inaccessible for recommendations on optimal tactical response."_

"Badical," he exclaimed sarcastically. "They give me cool stuff to use and the only things I'm allowed to use are my Vision Modes and Biometrics."

He looked at his gun. A pop-up appeared beside his MP5, displaying the current amount of ammunition he had—27 rounds.

He cradled his head in his hands. "What do I do? Come on! What do I do?"

A familiar female voice replied, _'Stop goofing around! Study the situation and your enemies. Find a way to gain an advantage and attack decisively.'_

"I need to find something, anything!"

Ron glanced at the different buildings around him and saw a small convenience store. The front had large glass windows and two glass doors. There was another door at the rear, adjacent to the main room.

He grimaced. _'That'll do.'_

* * *

The five SEALs—Delta-1, -3, -4, -5, and -7—were separated into two fire teams and were proceeding opposite each other down the road where they last had visual contact with Super-One. SEAL Team 6 was tense—the guy they were hunting had taken down two of their guys without breaking a sweat.

"_Delta-1 to team, anything out there?"_

"_D-3 to D-1, negative. All quiet on the western front."_

"_El-Tee, -4 and -5 see nothing."_

"_Alright, proceed down the road and be careful. The bastard may try to sneak up on…"_ The burst took Delta-1 completely by surprise and he slumped to the ground. He would have an intense head ache when he woke up.

'_Dammit!'_ Delta-3 growled. _'Did anyone see where the shot came from?'_

"_The 'convenience store' north of here, D-3."_

"_Alright get in position! -5 and -7… You guys take the back. D-4 and I will take care of the front. Move out!"_

"_That son-of-a-bitch isn't gonna run this time."_

* * *

Razor started to laugh. "Bortel, I think you've lost already. He just trapped himself in the store. He's got no escape! Better pay up, Doc!"

Both Bortel and Dobbs smiled—the Delta's may be experts at Room Clearing, but Stoppable was trained as a CQC combatant by the world-famous Kim Possible.

Dobbs replied to Razor, "Don't make any judgments before the exercise is over, Lieutenant." He refocused his gaze on the jet black super soldier. _'Stay on your toes, Stoppable.'_

* * *

In a matter of seconds, both the front and the rear were manned by the SEALs. Delta-5 and -7 knew the plan. They would throw a flash bang through the door and burst in at the same time as Delta-3 and -4. They would all simultaneously take down Super-One. Theoretically, it should be easy—except nothing usually went according to plan.

"_FLASH BANG NOW!"_ Delta-3 hollered. Delta-5 opened the door and Delta-7 tossed the stun grenade into the room. They didn't expect what would happen next.

Surprised, Ron performs a spin kick and he hits the flash bang dead on.

With two seconds left in the built-in timer, the grenade is volleyed back to the Deltas. Both pairs of eyes lock onto the black cylinder that seemed to float slowly by in between them. The ensuing detonation wreaked havoc on their senses. Their bodies react almost immediately, causing both to fire on each other. Both drop to the floor, unconscious.

A second earlier, Delta-3 and -4 burst through the glass in the front, guns blazing. Ron has no choice but to run backwards and dodge the bullets. Ron backpedals swiftly to the door. His increased reflexes allow him to dodge the bullets by millimeters, but in his confusion he gets too close to the bolt that locks the door (causing his vest to catch), trips, and lands painfully on his back.

It seemed as if the tide had turned in the favor of the SEALs.

Delta-3 and -4 reached their target in a few bounds under two seconds. Both of their weapons were trained on the hapless Super-One. To the SEALs and the viewers in the camera room, the fight was over.

**

* * *

**

A Few Seconds Earlier

Sweat dripped down the side Dr. Korin's face. She wasn't able to see inside, but she also wasn't hearing any gunfire. "Major," she whispered. "What's he doing?! He has to fight back!"

Dobbs replied calmly, "Dr. Korin, please calm down. It's his style…"

"…He doesn't fight directly," Dr. Director interrupted. Dobbs gave her a curious look.

"What I mean is that he doesn't fight. He's the distraction." Dr. Director glared in Dobbs' direction.

Major Dobbs stared at her with no emotion. His face said _'I'll explain later.'_

* * *

Ron shut his eyes as tightly as he could. His helmet completely covered his ears, but his hands went up to cover them instinctively.

Delta-3 saw Super-One's response. Suddenly, everything made sense as his eyes wandered to the ground beneath him. _'Fuck.'_

The room was blanketed with dazzling white light. In response, Stoppable leaped to his feet. Lightning fast, he launched himself in between the two SEALs, and a sweep of his legs sent the two soldiers on a collision course with the ground. While holding his weapon normally, he brought the stock of the MP5 down hard on Delta-3's back to his right, switched his hands so that his right hand gripped the stock and his left gripped the front grip, and slammed the stock of the submachine gun like an axe into Delta-4 who was on his left. Delta-3 and -4 hit the ground simultaneously.

Ron stood up and glanced at the two unconscious SEALs, his eyes slowly transitioned from blue to chocolate. "Sierra-001 to Command, (gasp) you got served."

* * *

The Viewing Room erupted into loud cheers, applause, and laughter. Dobbs was chuckling hard. "He pulled it off. Sierra-001 pulled it off!"

Bortel walked over to a dumb-founded Lt. Razor. "Excuse me, Lieutenant," he said with a smile. "But I would like to collect my 150 dollars, please."

Razor scowled, "Here's your money, Doctor. Beginner's luck."

* * *

"_Report: All targets neutralized."_

The four soldiers around him were highlighted in blue, while the other three were displayed as blue silhouettes in their theoretical locations.

"_All mission objectives achieved. Logged: mission completed. Proceed to the extraction point."_

Ron collapsed against the wall, his body tired from the adrenaline rush. His breaths came out in heavy grunts.

"…_Ron. Are you there?"_ The O-HUD displayed Holly's ID picture in the top right corner. _'Caller ID?'_ he thought. _'Cool!'_

"Holly?"

"_How are you holding up?"_

"Okay. I just want a shower and then I want to sleep."

"_(Chuckles) Yeah, you need it."_

"_Objective Update: Immediate deployment required in Tokyo, Japan. A hostage situation has developed at a bank in downtown Tokyo."_

A window appeared showing a direct viral feed into CNN's camera. The Japanese police were exchanging gunfire with soldiers armed with blasters of some sort.

Ron slammed his head against the wall behind him. "What the hell!" he screamed. "I just went through an exercise. That is NOT cool."

A Global Justice vertical take-off transport touched down on top of the store. "Sierra-001, get up on the roof. You've got a busy day ahead of you."

**

* * *

**

Middleton, Colorado

Jim and Tim rushed quickly up the stairs into their sister's room, wearing full mission gear. They saw their sister with her head buried in her books.

"Kim, how are you…"

"…holding up?"

Kim smiled at her siblings. "I'm okay Tweebs, just doing some work." She didn't use the collective name for her brothers as an insult anymore. Instead, it manifested into a loving nickname for the twins.

"Good, 'cause something big just happened."

"We just got a hit on the site…"

"…and there's a hostage situation in Japan."

"A bus full of children…"

"…holed up in a bank."

She frowned. "Who led the attack? The Yakuza?"

"No, an unknown group of bad guys. Wade couldn't identify them."

She nodded. "Okay, it seems simple enough. What's the catch?"

"Hannah Stoppable is on a 'student exchange' trip in Japan…"

"…Her bus left an hour ago for a school trip to the Tokyo Museum…"

"…and her bus was held up. She's in the bank…"

"…and they're threatening to kill her, Kim."

"I know she defeated Yono, but she's only five."

"Kids get scared…"

"…and they have a gun against Hannah's throat."

Kim shot out of her seat, ran into her bathroom, and changed as quickly as she could. Wearing her purple mission outfit, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Alright, let's move. Tweebs, coordinate with Wade; you're my field op-center." She activated her watch and Wade appeared as a hologram. "Wade, how fast can we expect a ride?"

"Funny, the military is willing to send you one in ten minutes—as long as you complete the mission with one of their people."

"Good. I don't mind. Let's go."

* * *

To Be Continued…


	10. Emotional Rollercoaster

Disclaimer: The HSBC Bank in the story is not based on the real bank and is completely fictional. (Do not take offense, HSBC)

* * *

Proving Ground

—As Luck Would Have It

By EnigmaticPseudonym

**Chapter 10— Emotional Rollercoaster**

**Super Sonic JiTi **(Jye-Tye)** Ind. T-5400 "Pelican"**

**Global Justice Trans-Continental Jump-Jet**

"PLEASE!" Ron screamed over the engines. "Next time, let me rest before you plan to kill me again. Is that too much to ask for, sir?"

"_Super-001, I'll tell you one last time. You're our primary strike force. It's your duty. Besides, GJ is still on damage control. Assault teams Alpha to Juliet are still in the process of changing their identities. When they're ready, I promise you we'll try not to deploy you too frequently."_

"_Com-Link deactivated. Major Dobbs has signed off. __**R**__azor __**A**__chievement __**S**__ystem activated. Achievement Unlocked: Screwed by Boss."_

Ron sighed and shook his head. "Is everyone against me?"

In truth, he really didn't care anymore. He had chosen to accept the role of "World-Protector." Besides, from what Dobbs had told him, it really wasn't that different from what he used to do.

Once the O-HUD was finished compiling the data, information blurbs appeared in pop-ups on his screen. His O-HUD initialized the built-in reading program.

"_Briefing Initiated._

"_The Tokyo branch of HSBC is a two-floored building shaped like a delta wing, which is very similar to the shape of a Northrop Grumman __B-2__ Spirit stealth bomber."_

One pop-up was brought forward, this one displaying a 3D-wireframe image of the bank. Each level was a different color. A group of small yellow dots appeared on the west end of the building.

"_Twelve kindergartners are being held at gunpoint on the first floor near the tip of the west-end of the building. Most of the shooting is occurring on the east-end of the bank; this area is the closest to the road that the Japanese police have barricaded."_

A live thermal satellite image replaced the 3D image and zoomed into the center of the bank. He could see at least nine guards in the area from their heat signatures. The were marked with red dots in the previous 3D-image.

"_The terrorist make-shift command center is located at the core of the structure. This is the most heavily defended area. The terrorists are using this CC as a communication link to the Japanese police. The final hostage's theoretical location is here."_

"Can we hack into the video feed and display footage of that area?"

"_Affirmative, acquiring feed now…"_

Ron placed the empty bag back on the bench and walked over to where his MP5 was propped up against the wall. He picked up the weapon along with another five magazines—three for his SMG and two for his pistol. He slowly disassembled his weapon and began cleaning the mechanical pieces. Somehow, he instinctively knew how to service any weapon that he placed his hands on. He even 'knew' how to drive a tank—or fly a plane—if he had to. Whether his new ability was cool or not, he still didn't like being a human Terminator.

"_Feed acquired. Displaying video now."_

Ron scrutinized the pop-up in front of him. He spotted six guards patrolling the area and three more standing still in a semi-circle with their backs to his camera.

"Is there any way to see what those three are doing?"

"_Changing cameras…Success."_

The new view now gave him a full view of the terrorists—and the hostage in front of them. The man in the middle was talking into a news camera with his blaster pointed at the hostage's head.

Ron's eyes met with those of the Japanese hostage. His lungs froze in place and his heart stopped. The jet slowed down to a crawl and the sounds of microphone-enhanced gunfire faded to nothing. His eyes were locked onto the five-year-old girl whose eyes were red and whose cheeks were saturated with tears. He froze the video just as she turned her head towards the camera. Ron sat back and closed his eyes.

He knew her, somehow. Thoughts of fear, anxiety, and hope raged in his mind. Ron felt like he had failed a duty of some sort—a duty to protect her. He had allowed her to fall into the hands of terrorists. He was going to get her out of there no matter the cost. Ron Stoppable wasn't going down without a fight. Ron's mind was dragged back into the cargo bay by the click of his radio.

"_Sierra-One, we have reached Checkpoint One in Middleton, Colorado."_

'_Middleton?'_ Ron thought. "Why Middleton?" He placed his helmet on his head and deactivated the dark tint, leaving only his eyes visible.

"_This stop isn't exactly part of the mission, but Kim Possible called for a favor. She saved my wife and kids in San Fran, so I said okay. She's gonna deploy with you, sir, if you don't mind."_

"Sure, I just want to get this job over with. Just do what you do best and land this thing on the… Wait. I'm senior to you?"

"_Yes sir. My displays tell me you're a Lieutenant, but to refer to you using your call sign. Anything wrong?"_

"Sorry, just came out of an exercise and I'm just tired. Please proceed with landing Sergeant."

**

* * *

**

Middleton, Colorado

**Possible Abode/Team Possible HQ**

Kim stood on the lawn facing the sky while her brothers busied themselves with a satellite dish and a laptop. Her mind was filled with one, burning question: Why?

'_Why take Ron? Why threaten Han?'_ She finally understood why Ron had broken down in front of a national news camera. _'Why am I losing everything I ever cared about!?'_

"Kim, a Pelican is on its way to pick us up," Jim called out.

"In ten minutes, I know."

Tim smiled proudly. "Wrong, Sis. If it's a Jim-Tim Industries Pelican..."

"…then it'll be here in half the time," Jim finished. "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

A high-five between the twins quickly ensued. "Hoosha!"

She chuckled and trapped both of her brothers in a bear hug. "Still the same Dweebs. You'll never change."

"Kim…" Jim was tugging frantically at her arm.

"…Stop!" Tim started to see a growing black ring at the edge of his vision.

"Choking…"

"…US!"

"Alright, alright," she said as she released the twins. _'Not everything.'_

About four minutes later, the Pelican arrived in the Middleton suburbs. It began cruising towards the Possibles' location. In another minute, it had reached the Possible-threesome and descended onto the street in front of the house. They wasted no time in getting to the loading cavity at the rear of the transport.

A man inside held out his hand. "Need a hand, miss?" Kim grasped it tightly and hauled herself onto the aircraft, and ended up face to face with the one the pilot called Sierra-1. She was about to apologize when their eyes locked.

Kim's jaw dropped. The feel of his hand and the look that he gave her were very familiar. His touch was soft, gentle even. Except the most striking feature about this man were his eyes. She knew them. Those pools of chocolate gazed at her in a particular manner that was unique—a gaze that was both kind and possessive. That was a gaze she had seen only once before.

Ron froze. Her eyes were beautiful, emerald orbs that just seemed to light up. _'Beautiful… but unhappy.'_ Her eyes were windows to her soul and betrayed her emotions. Something tragic had happened in her life. She had lost somebody that was important to her; somebody that gave life to those beautiful eyes. Unusually, he felt at peace and completely calm, oblivious to the chaotic world around him. Her eyes were screaming at him, ripping at his subconscious to get him to remember something.

Kim remembered an event that was dear to her, an event that invoked the same gaze that she was seeing right now. Ron remembered a song that marked the most important night of his life. Both remembered and asked the same words.

'_Could it be?'_

* * *

To Be Continued…


End file.
